


Let's Play Hard to Get

by OpalPenWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU setting, Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a player, Derek is going to be an asshole though, Derek likes it when Stiles plays hard to get, Endgame: Sterek, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, He just wants to be happy, Heavy Stiles/Peter, I promise, M/M, Peter Hale is a decent Guy in this one, Peter and Stiles do end up having a relationship together, Romance, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is a die hard romantic, Stiles tries at feelings, Strong Language, THERE IS PLOT, Tag as I go., The happy ending is Stiles and Derek, complicated relationship, not sure what else to tag right now, slightly OOC derek, stiles is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalPenWriter/pseuds/OpalPenWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always been a charmer. He is good looking and a natural at flirting. So he never expected a rejection, much less a rejection from Stiles Stilinski. It awakes a fire inside of Derek. The need to chase and claim. A primal instinct that Cora jokes is the equivalent to a mindless wolf.  Derek doesn’t care, he just knows that he wants Stiles in all possible ways. Then there is Peter, who suddenly just comes out of no where and makes the situation far more complicated than Derek had originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Its been a long time! I know! I getting ready to go to College soon! Its been a wild ride over where I am so I am trying to get all my stuff together and figure out some things! Instead of working on my previous works I decided to start something new because I need something else to get my writing block to dissolve. I am not entire sure about this right now, but I hope you guys like it! I hope you guys join me on this multi-chapter journey and enjoy the ride! 
> 
> This is only partially beta-ed. I added a good two thousand words after she read it for me. So, obviously if you see something that is not right, feel free to tell me! I did try to go through and fix everything, but I am only human.
> 
> This is my second TeenWolf Fic on Ao3 so I am kinda nervous but at the same time excited to see how you guys like it! :D 
> 
> Please Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by this [Tumblr Post](http://tylechlin.tumblr.com/post/91214226772/derek-hales-attempts-at-flirting)

Derek had always been good at flirting. Regardless if it was the cute little number that was his tenth grader science teacher with the long blond hair and perfect hips, or the track star from his class who was so far in the closet that it was laughable, Derek could have just about anyone wrapped around his finger in a matter of minutes.

He had a natural ability to learn and observe others that he was sure he inherited from his mother. He could pin down another being’s likes and dislikes with a small exchange of words. Derek could flip them open and thumb through the pages of another person like an open book to find what made them tick. He didn’t need to know everything, just enough to get them in bed.

It really didn’t help Derek’s ego that he was unfairly good looking all of his life and was fully aware of that fact. Ever since he hit puberty, he swooned almost every girl in his class with beautiful eyes and cocky words that had them nearly on their knees begging for Derek.

Both literally and figuratively.

They would beg for anything that Derek could offer. A simply smile, a wink even. The luckiest of ladies usually only spent a few hours in his bed when his parents were gone.

Not much had really changed as he grew older and became more attuned with his body. Derek matured well and he knew it. He added to his frame with workouts and good diets. The light dusting of stubble turned into a dark beard that women and men alike drooled over. His chest widened and his eyes darkened.

Derek traded out the the t-shirts and faded jeans for a more appeasing attire of leather jackets, tight henleys and too tight jeans.

The man figured out all too quickly how well dark henleys with a deep V neckline could close the deal on a one night stand.

Top the list off with his father’s extremely helpful pointers on how to enchant the people around him, and Derek was a deadly and dangerous combination to any single sane person trying to hold on to their virginity.

Derek Hale prided himself on the ability to get any woman that he wanted with the occasional male persuasion. Nobody could say “no” to his teenage charm then, and now nobody can say no to his sharp jawline and barely there chest hair.

He couldn’t even begin to list off all the men and women he had been with. He could honestly write a book and then a sequel about his sexapades inside and outside of Beacon Hills. His accumulating list of one night bangs and phone numbers that he cannot put names to does nothing to quench his ego.

Derek Hale knows he is irresistible, and uses it to his advantage.

All.The.Fucking.Time.

Because, what is life if you don’t use the gifts that you’ve been handed?

And while Derek is known as an animal in bed and could have any woman or man he so desired, Derek Hale remained a single man. Commitment was one of the few things he didn’t want from another human being. The idea of settling for a single warm body was not the most appealing thought for him.

He lives alone and works alone inside of the Preserve of Beacon Hills now that he is a grown adult.

The man didn’t go far after the fatal and untimely car accident that led to the death of both his parents during his years in College. Derek was only twenty-two at the time. Now at the tender age of twenty-eight, the accident seems so long ago.

He returned home promptly after his final semester ended in May, and took over the business and affairs that his parents had left behind.

He obtained the house that was theirs and he had fixed and altered it over time, but refuses to leave it for reasons he refuses to admit to himself or anybody else. Even though he’s had offers and money thrown at him, Derek still refuses to sell much of anything that belong to his mother and father at one point in time.

Especially his own childhood home. The house that held so many memories that seemed too empty now, even with luxurious furniture and rooms full of family pictures.

And it is that large house that Derek finds himself in when the Sheriff and his gangly Deputy come knocking during the late afternoon. There is not much that goes on in Beacon hills, crime wise, and it piques Derek’s curiosity as to what could pull the Sheriff out from behind his desk and mountains of paper work.

Beacon Hills is a small town that is out of the way and doesn’t really fit the description of a murderer’s hunting grounds.

However, even in Beacon Hills, little boys can get lost in dense and never ending woods of the Hale preserve and surrounding area.

“I just wanted to let you know what we will be doing and that we will be cutting through the preserve.” Sheriff John states as he stands in the middle of the kitchen, hand casually sitting on his belt as if that was how his body just naturally fell. Even though he held a stance of authority and unwavering strength, Derek could still clearly see signs of age and tiredness.

John had been the Sheriff since Derek was a small child. He owned his job and stood tall as the man to get the job done when a crisis actually did occur in Beacon Hills. He a firm force of nature that never budge and the years of hard work did little to fade the stubborn spirit of John Stilinski.

From the lines of old age that crossed his face to the dark circles that hung underneath John’s eyes, it was clear that John body was beginning to protest at John’s stubborn spirit. Derek honestly couldn’t remember a time when Sheriff John didn’t look like a tired mess. Especially not after his wife died.

The deputy, one that Derek was not familiar with, was far from the same demeanor as John was. He was young, that much was certain. If Derek had to guess, the boy was new on the job and was not nearly as broken in as John was. It would make sense considering that John had brought the boy along.

Usually the Sheriff enjoyed working alone. It gave him time to think and relax, regardless of the case he was working on.

John’s deputy was extremely less still. He fidgeted to the point that it was almost annoying, and his eyes could never stay focused on a single thing for more than thirty seconds before moving onto something completely different. The deputy was almost the equivalent of a doe staring directly into headlights, except that Derek could see kid’s brain working behind those whiskey colored eyes.

The deputy, from what Derek could tell, was examining everything around him and taking it in, piece by piece. He was an observer, much like Derek, just not nearly as good if Derek had to take a guess.

He didn’t say much to John or Derek, and opted to play with the belt loops of his trousers than to engage in the conversation.

Every now and then, Derek could hear the faint mumbles from the younger male when John would buzz over some of the details of the search for the missing boy. Derek began to believe that he was doing it subconsciously, because the Deputy would never fully turn to speak at them, nor would he move his eyes to them, instead they continued to flicker around the room.

It was finally when all things were said and done did John turn to the Deputy and firmly smack him on the back with a hearty laugh.

‘I suppose I haven’t introduced you two yet.” the sheriff said with a smile that could put a 100 watt bulb to shame. “Of course, I almost forgot about you. You’re being unnaturally quiet today.” The older man added with a second laugh.

“Derek, this is my new deputy and my son, Stiles. Usually, I can’t get him to shut up” John was obviously extremely happy and proud to be uttering those words. Derek would put money down that John introduced Stiles like that to everyone and probably did it twice for good measure to people who already knew.

The deputy, Stiles, finally settled his gaze on Derek and offered a polite smile and the dark haired man was finally able to look at him properly.

Stiles was kind of cute. He’s lean, skin pulled taut against muscle hidden underneath the fabric of the shirt tucked into Stiles’ pants. Lithe muscles underneath smooth, marble skin that had endless patterns of freckles and moles.

The uniform did absolutely no justice to what lay underneath. Everytime Stiles moved, the fabric of the shirt would lay flat against him, and showcase the smooth flat stomach Stiles had, or the slightly muscles biceps of his arms. Yet, when he relaxed, the shirt would hide everything that Stiles had to offer.

Derek almost felt guilty for wanting to strip the kid down and have a look for himself.

Almost.

He feels his fingers twitch slightly at the thought of tearing off that stupid brown shirt and play connect the dots with the moles that surely dotted the skin on his chest.

It takes a subtle cough from the deputy for Derek to realize that Stiles is holding his hand out and waiting for Derek to shake it. He does, giving Stiles a smile that could pass for carnivorous.

A predator stalking around its prey.

They fell back into conversation about the missing boy after John feels that Stiles had been sufficiently introduced to one of the most prominent figures inside of Beacon Hills.

As John continues to talk about the parameters and search areas and how they were going to concentrate on the river that crossed through the preserve, Derek continued to eyeball Stiles when it was not obvious.

Stiles was simply too cute to pass up on and Derek could almost smell the inexperience on the kid. The way he moved with hesitation and how it seemed he didn’t really have control over his body. It would be all too used to swoop in and wooh the kid into the bed for one night.

Derek was sure that he could probably teach Stiles and thing or two.

Or three.

Probably seven.

The dark haired man could almost picture how Stiles would be. He could see him on his knees, curious and needing direction. Derek would coach him, coo at him in a soft voice because that is what Stiles would need to come undone.

He would praise Stiles on how well he learned and how easy he took direction.

Derek swallowed thickly, coming back from his mild daydream only to feel his dick stir with the sudden arousal. He was going to embarrass himself real fast if he didn’t get his imagination in check. He would have all the time in the world to flaunt a hard-on around Stiles when he got the boy back into his home without Papa Stilinski in the immediate vicinity.

So Derek waited, talked with the Sheriff some more and even offered his help in a sort of attempt to earn brownie points with Deputy Stiles.

Finally, after some brief parting words, John asked to use the restroom before they left. Derek thanked the gods for a weak bladder.

Derek was all to happy to show him down the hall.

And when they were left alone, Derek simmered in the silence for a minute, letting his eyes trace over the curves and lines of Stiles one more time before he decided to make his move.

It has been a while since Derek had been laid, and it was as if God himself had sent Stiles to him to break the dry spell Derek had put himself in. Derek would be ashamed if he let Stiles walk out his door without a phone number and something to think about.

“So-” Derek breathes out, a charming smile curling his mouth upwards as he leans against the kitchen counter. “How long have you been working with your dad?” He attempts to act slightly nervous, knowing that overconfidence would probably drive Stiles away like a scared little rabbit.

“A few months.” Stiles replies, a brief and cut off statement as he lets his eyes glance over Derek before moving away and refocusing on something else. He seems rather preoccupied with one of the family photos that is kept on the refrigerator.

“Do you like it so far?” Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest, making a display of himself for Stiles to thoroughly enjoy.

“Yep.” Stiles shrugged, tapping his foot and glancing down the hallway where his dad had disappeared to. The deputy seemed impatient and it was quiet possible that Derek was flustering him. The older man nearly beamed on the inside.

“Thats good. Its hard to enjoy something you’re not thoroughly into.” Derek replied as he nonchalantly moved closer to Stiles, standing just a few feet from him now. He gave the boy his best smile, one that was all teeth and bright eyes.

“So how long have you been in Beacon Hills?” Derek inquired when Stiles didn’t engage the conversation and the silence had extended until it was a bit awkward.

“I got back a couple of months ago.” Stiles was being awful abrupt and Derek assumed it was because he might be a little shy. Derek couldn’t wait to break through that.

“Ah. College I guess?” Derek chuckled.

“The Academy. I’ve been done with College for a while.” Stiles snapped and the irritation was very clear in his voice. It was actually a bit off putting for Derek.

“So, maybe. When you clock off, you can let me take you out-”

“Not even in your dreams, nice try though.” Stiles smiled, giving Derek the shittiest grin that he could muster before his father appeared from the hall.

“Ready to go, son?”

\----

Stiles Stilinski had got back to Beacon Hills only a few months ago. He hadn’t even been back long enough to unpack all his boxes and truly settle into his small little apartment on the South edge of Beacon Hills.

He could remember vividly how he wanted to bad to get out the shabby little town that had raised him and sheltered him from the world outside of California.

The day he graduated high school, he had all his things packed and he waited out the long four weeks until he could move into the dorms at Berkeley. The day couldn’t come fast enough and even though his father cried manly tears and Scott might of hugged him far too tight, Stiles went off to start his own life.

He wanted to start his own adventure.

Berkeley was indeed an adventure and he met people there that he would have never of fathomed of inside Beacon Hills. There were the parties and the pretty girls and attractive guys and Stiles wouldn’t trade his four years and his English Degree for the world.

It was not enough, though. He wanted more and he wanted to do things with his life before he got old. However, even at twenty-two when Stiles had graduated college, Stiles felt he was old. He traveled and traveled and traveled some more. He saw more of the world before he even turned Twenty-three than most would ever seen in a lifetime.

Yet, even during his travels, Stiles longed for the comfort of home after some time. Crossing borders and seeing exotic sights was amazing and left him with memories that would never fade.

Yet, doing all those things and living such an exciting and fast paced life made Stiles remember his true home. He fondly remembered the quiet town that he was born and raised in. It didn’t appeal to him when he was younger nor did it appeal to his need to know and grow and learn about the world, but the saying was very true that there was no place like home.

After traveling to his heart’s content across the East Coast and finding himself within the borders of Jamaica on a spontaneous trip, Stiles had found his way home sooner than anyone had guessed.

Stiles Stilinski moved back to Beacon Hills shortly after completely his time at the Regional Police Academy. He had just turned twenty-four.

The brunette almost chuckled every now and then thinking about the irony of his situation now. It was nothing for him to be locked up in some of the cells that crowded the Sheriff’s office. It was not uncommon for his father to handcuff him to a bar protruding from the wall just so he could get some work done and not have to worry about Stiles gallivanting around and causing his usual amount of mischief. It was not necessarily the best parent tactic, but Stiles figured that he could have turned out a whole lot worse.

Now, Stiles was the one practically running the joint. To be honest, Stiles never saw himself as being the Deputy of Beacon Hills. He saw himself coming back in twenty years or something of the sort and teaching English to some braindead students at the high school that Stiles had to endure.

He never pictured that he would qualify and obtained the occupation of Deputy, with the very likely chance of promoting up to Sheriff if his dad ever decided to step down.

Being back home brought good memories and bad. Stiles had run so fast away from Beacon Hills, now he couldn’t imagine being any other place. The East Coast was great, and Jamaica was a dream come true when he was down there.

However, Beacon Hills is were his mother gave birth to him. Where is mother’s final resting place was. Beacon Hills were he had his first kiss and his first crush. The little small and out of the way town held all the memories in the world. The moment Stiles crossed back over the town limits, all the memories came flooding back to him in a rush.

Like a large breath of fresh and sweet air mixed with a small but pungent scent of sewage.

And amongst the beautiful and bitter memories was a single man that Stiles figured was long gone out of his life even before Stiles himself left for College.

Stiles remembered Derek Hale most definitely. The name would forever be burned into the side of Stiles’ brain like a bad scar. One he could mildly ignore, but couldn’t completely forget.

Stiles was nothing more than a Freshman when Derek was a senior in High School. The large gap between them in the superficial cast system kept them from running in the same circles, but it never stopped Stiles from noticing the dark haired sex god.

He had developed the biggest crush on Derek when Stiles had first laid eyes on the man. It had been the first day of lacrosse practice when Stiles had stumbled onto the field nothing but lanky fifteen year old legs and thin, scrawny arms.

Derek had been nothing short of an Adonis on the field. Running plays and criss-crossing through the field as that was the only thing he knew how to do.

It hurt more than it should have to watch Derek flirt with everything that moved. He didn’t discriminate much on preference. Derek hit on tits and, as Stiles found out later in his Junior Year when Derek came back as alumni to watch the Lacrosse Championship, Derek also hit on tight young senior boys who played well on the field.

Stiles felt like the only person Derek didn’t look at twice was Stiles himself.

And while Stiles would have loved for Derek to look his way and share his bed, Stiles was never one for the one night stands that Derek indulged himself in. Stiles was one the kind of person who was a committed and die hard romantic and the problem with that was that Stiles fell hard for a man he could never really have.

Stiles would eagerly listen to Cora as they sat in a study circle with Scott and Allison, as she rattled off all the annoying things Derek did as an older brother. Stiles probably hung on to each word far too much.

And honestly, Derek was a really nice guy behind it all. He was smart and well rounded even if he didn’t like it show it to others. He doted on Cora when no one was looking and he loves animals with a passion.

And knowing extremely more about Derek than he would ever admit only made Stiles want Derek even more.

No matter how much Stiles day dreamed and fantasized about Derek, was clear that Derek was a player and wouldn’t change his way and Stiles had pushed his small and insignificant crush into the back of his mind and locked it away and got on with his high school career.

It didn’t cross his mind again the minute he left Beacon Hills to further himself and his career.

That was until Stiles walked into Derek’s home as the new Deputy and all the memories and the wants and his stupid, idiotic crush all rushed forward in a blazing fire that it almost knocked over Stiles. He began to fidget instinctively just to keep his words and emotions all inside of himself instead of spewing out like a leaky faucet.

And while it was thrilling and made Stiles sort of smug that Derek was finally fucking looking at him, and obviously was eye fucking him across the kitchen counter, Stiles didn’t want a single thing to do with the older man.

Stiles was still the same old Stiles. He was still a boy who wanted romance and love. He wasn’t ready to deal with the hurt that came after the pleasure of having a night with Derek. Stiles is already too attached to a man that barely knows him.

Stiles was too attached to a man that only wanted his body. The thought alone left such a bitter taste in the young man’s mouth the he just wanted to spit right in Derek’s face.

So he shoots Derek down the minute the other man suggests going out, though his dick and heart thoroughly protest.

The look on Derek’s face made it extremely better for Stiles for the time being. The utter look of surprise nearly had Stiles doubling over in a fit of giggles. He wanted to dance around and rub it into Derek’s face that he couldn’t have everything he wanted, but Stiles refrained because it would be completely unprofessional of him.

Instead of a snarky remark or retry like Stiles expected, Derek simply turned to the Sheriff who was returning from using the bathroom. Stiles didn’t question why it took his dad forever to return.

“If you need anything out there, don’t be afraid to contact me.” Derek smiled a genuine smile, not the cheshire bullshit he pulled on Stiles a few minutes ago.  
Stiles wanted to gag on the sticky sweetness that Derek could pull out in front of his dad. The sheriff might be fooled, but Stiles was not. Stiles had went to school with Derek for brief and utterly short year.

Stiles knew the damn game Derek liked to play.

\---

Derek was not used to a “No.” Not from the girl from the bar that he sent home just last Saturday, to the cute little cashier from the grocery store with the tight ass. Nobody really ever said no to his approach.

His approaches were usually flaw-proof.

He’s not creepy and weird nor does he force himself on other people. If he thought about it long enough, Derek was sure that his morality was a bit ambiguous but he was not the type of man to actually force himself if there was a clear and defined “No.”

Derek might try to be persuasive at times and his physique to his advantage partnered with his natural charm, but he was not the kind of guy to drug a drink.

Stiles’s rejection was sudden and ice cold against his ego. The sharp edge to his tone and the finality in his voice has Derek reeling. It almost sounded like a challenge.

And as the Deputy and Sheriff left, Derek moved around his large home, going back to his house chores that had been interrupted by the Sheriff and Officer Tight Ass.

Sometimes, Derek felt like his home was too large, but then he would bring home a young hot thing who would coo over the size and assume he was the ticket to an easy life and somehow he got a better fuck out of it.

The only reason he was able to obtain the house was because of his linage. His parents had several ties in Real Estate and other various things. A preserve itself never could pay for the house Derek lounged in and neither could pen name writings that accumulated a small amount of income.

With the death of his parents suddenly with the car crash, the Hale Siblings had scattered. Derek was old enough to obtain the Preserve and live comfortably among himself. Laura high tailed it to New York, determined to outrun the truth and refuse to face her own demons. Yet somehow she managed to start up her own business and seemed to be doing well from her emails and text messages. Cora lingered only a while. Long enough to finish school and no longer be under the legal care of Derek.

Its in that memory of Cora that Stiles sneaks his way into Derek’s brain. It comes back to him suddenly and the man realizes that he has seen Stiles before.

Cora had been classmates with the used to be lanky kid. He was tall and thin but lacked any grace at all. He used to bench warm for the Lacrosse team for Derek’s entire Senior Year. He didn’t actually see Stiles play until he came back from College one year to watch the new team play for homecoming. He had grown into his body slightly, but was still awkward as hell, on and off the field.

It was as if Stiles had blossomed from there on out. He was no longer the annoying little shit, albeit attractive in a cute and naive sort of way, that would purposefully walk slowly in front of Derek’s Camaro just to be an asshole when he was there to pick up Cora.

Stiles had left Beacon Hills and come back different. He had matured and gained culture and knowledge and a nice ass as well.

Stiles was the Deputy know. It was an occupation that Derek was surprised Stiles chose. He was no longer the annoying ass kid from high school but a man now.

Derek would be the first to admit that Stiles aged like fine wine. He had a more confident look now and his body held a strong and determined physique. It makes Derek’s mouth water at the thought of touching every inch of Stiles.

To indulge himself into the transformed man would be like heaven on Earth. It was no longer just “Stiles.”

It was “Officer Stilinski.”

Maybe it was the edge of his tone. The utter defiance and lack of swooning that made Derek pant. It could be the fact that Stiles didn’t bend so easily under lustful azed and sweet words or charming smiles that makes Derek want it that much more.

And Derek wants it. He wants it so bad that he can almost feel Stiles under him as he thrusts into the other so hard that the headboard bounces against the wall.

He wants to ever so much bend Stiles over a desk and show the kid what he’s been missing in life.

Derek is never usually the one the give chase. A single flashy smile and he’s got his prey trapped and ready to fuck.

Stiles is an obvious challenge though.

The idea of a challenge doesn’t sound half bad to Derek at all.

Derek usually gets what he wants in the end. The idea of breaking Stiles’s will and seducing the younger man only makes Derek’s dick that much harder.

“I need to go jerk one off if I’m ever going to get this house clean”


	2. Meeting Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Derek and Stiles weren't enough to deal with, now Peter is thrown into the mix of what is to come. However, the older gentleman does seem to have better luck with the picky deputy than Derek did. let's see how well that plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m sorry this is soo late! I hope you guys like this chapter though as we introduce Peter into the story :D This is not nearly as long as the first but I tried my best to match the lengths. Its been proofed twice, however if you see something, feel free to point it out. I will gladly correct it. Otherwise, have fun reading :D

It takes an entire week after Stiles shot Derek down the first time for the young man to start thinking up ways of arresting Derek so he would just leave him alone. The only problem is that Stiles has never seen Derek go five miles over the speed limit nor does he do any hard drugs that Stiles has detected.

Derek has tried just about everything in the book to get Stiles to go out with him. He asked him out to dinner and even a movie. The man had suggested that they get together for some coffee after work one day so they can catch up. Derek even ran directly into Stiles while the Deputy was shopping for some food for his and his father’s biweekly dinner night.

More than once.

Knowing Derek it was probably planned, too.

What made it completely frustrating was that Derek never went about anything in a desperate way. Stiles’s rejections never phased Derek as much as the younger man wanted it to.

Stiles wanted nothing more than to deflated the asshole’s ego like he did only a few days ago in his own house. Yet, it seemed Derek was prepared the second, third and fourth time around. He took Stiles’s rejections with such grace and nonchalance that Stiles wanted to rip his hair out.

Derek’s hair out, for clarification. 

It was the suavity of it, or how Derek brushed off rejection like it was nothing and offered dinner dates like it was absolutely nothing. As if spending time and money and effort into anything was something so insignificant to him and he did it more as a hobby and less of an actual commitment.

The more Derek tried to gain time with Stiles, the more Stiles saw how much of a game it was to Derek. It pissed him off to no end and hurt him more than words could describe. 

However, Stiles refused to admit that he was more frustrated with himself than he was with Derek. He wanted to give into Derek’s advances. He wanted to go out on dates with Derek and spend copious amounts of time together. Stiles wanted to throw himself at Derek and enjoy every minute the older man was willing to offer up because it would be like heaven on earth to spend the rest of his days entwined in Derek’s arms. 

Yet what Derek truly wanted would never line up with the hopes and dreams of poor little Stiles. 

And all those years of desperation and pining from afar seemed to rise from the grave now that Derek was aware exactly who Stiles was and who Stiles had been. 

Apparently Stiles hadn’t been that secretive when he began his short crush on Derek during his high school years

Before he can ponder much longer on how Derek could so easily play with emotions and feelings, Stiles feels a nudge against his shopping cart. He hadn’t really noticed that he had zoned out in the grocery store while looking at different types of pasta sauce near the edge of the aisle. In retrospect, it had been a long day already and Stiles was known to just drift out of his right state of mind on a good day.

Having to deal with an asshole who thought speeding through a school zone was cool and then refused to take the ticket that Stiles had handed him, on top of the investigation of the apparent suicide of one of the best teachers at Beacon Hills, Stiles was not having a good day. Ms. McGhinnis had been one of the better educators that adored Stiles and to hear of her untimely demise almost had Stiles in tears. 

And he was just in the right mood to tell Derek Hale, because who else would so blatantly run into Stiles again at the same grocery store that Derek stalks him at, to go fuck himself with a cactus and get the fuck away from him. Its not the day nor the week nor the year for Derek to even begin playing these stupid games again. Stiles has had enough and he is going to tell Derek that. 

The only problem is that it was not Derek that had ran into his buggy. 

On the contrary, the man offering him an apology was no where near the vicinity of being Derek Hale. 

He was older and it showed in some of his features. He had small laugh lines encasing his lips and his eyes looked a bit dull as if worn from years of age. He had his dark chestnut hair slicked back by a decent amount of gel that didn’t borderline using the phrase ‘douche.’ 

He had a strong jaw line that was covered in light stubble that traveled upward and around his pale lips that had Stiles imagining things that he shouldn’t be thinking about when in a public place. And while the guy was older, obviously closer to his dad’s age than he was to Stiles’s own tender twenties, he looked like a damn sex god and it just wasn’t fair to the rest of the residents of Beacon Hills to have these overly attractively males running around everywhere. 

“-really sorry.” 

“Oh.” Stiles snapped his attention to the man’s face, trying to make it less obvious that he had been spacing out and staring all at the same time. Stiles couldn’t be blamed really. The guy was far from being an eyesore. Stiles wondered what it was about deep V shirts that every attractive man around here liked. 

“yeah. Um, no problem. Really.” Stiles murmured out as his eyes traveled up to the other man’s face where a bright and almost predatorial smile was making his lips curl upward. He remembers that smile, the one that Derek uses almost constantly. The smile is literally only a single notch away from being a devious smirk.

For some reason, it is a bit more effective coming from a complete stranger than it was coming from Derek. Not that this guy wanted anything to do with Stiles to be honest.

“Peter. Peter Hale” he introduces himself just when Stiles thinks its time to pull their buggies apart and go their separate ways after the long silence that stretched between them caused by Stiles dealing with his inner monologue once again. 

The older guy-...Peter.

“Oh, wait. Hale? Like-”

“Derek Hale? Yes, I am his Uncle.”

“Oh great.” Stiles huffed out as he rolled his eye so hard they almost popped out of his head. “I need another Hale in my life.” He nearly bit out as he ran nimble fingers through his own thick and shaggy locks of hair. He really needed a haircut.

And really needed to obtain a brain to mouth filter because he probably just sounded really fucking rude just then. 

Instead of walking away or retorting with something rude in retaliation, Peter just laughs and shakes his head. 

I promise you I am nothing like my dearest nephew. that is a guarantee.” The older man said, smiling so bright that the corners of his eyes crinkled a little bit.

Stiles was a bit shocked that Peter knew that he was talking about Derek right away. Of course, if Stiles were to think about it long enough, he was sure that Derek’s reputation go around, even to family. Stiles wondered for a half second if Derek was as big an asshole to his family as he was to everyone else, before he returned his attention back to Peter.

“On the contrary, unlike my twit of a nephew who enjoys fornication far more than companionship, I would take someone as lovely as you out on a first date, nothing too fancy or low-key. Something that you would be comfortable with and we would just talk. I love talking, almost as much as I like learning.” Peter nearly narrated like a author of a harlequin novel, even winking at the end of his narration. 

It should be illegal to be that fucking smooth. How come Derek couldn’t learn a thing or two from this guy? 

“And if by the end of the date we found we didn’t hold any kind of interest in each other, we could go our separate ways. Taking off the pants part would come much much later. Or anytime you prefer really. Of course-”

At this, Peter stops for a minute, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he rubs the back of his head as if he was thinking of some fond and hilarious memory of Derek, “-My dear nephew doesn’t understand the wooing part as much as he understands getting his dick wet part.” Peter snarked out, offering a toothy grin.

And Stiles couldn’t help the bark of laughter that he emitted, snorting a little bit too and blushing a deep red when Peter snickered at the noise. 

Peter stretches his arm out for Stiles to shake his hand and Stiles does just that after he is able to compose himself and not burst into giggles every time he thinks of the words Peter just uttered.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” he offers with a bright smile.

“Stilinski? Related to John Stilinski? The sheriff?” Peter questions, his all teeth smile toning down a bit to a more relaxed position.

“Yeah, actually. I guess you know my dad right?” Stiles chuckled as he pulled his shopping cart closer to the shelves as an old lady shuffled by them. He expected Peter to push his the opposition way, but instead he just places his directly in front of Stiles so they are flush together with Peter facing him.

“Of course. I used to live in Beacon Hills for a while. I knew you dad well and he knew our family. If I remember came along not to far after Derek. Four years, give or take.” Peter informed. “I left before you could barely even think about starting kindergarten.”

Stiles was not sure if Peter not mentioning his mother was because he was being polite or it just slipped his mind. Either way, he didn’t mind.

“Really? So you moved? What the hell brought you back here?” Stiles chuckled as he toyed with the edge of his uniform shirt like some child instead of a deputy. Those were Parrish’s words though, not Stiles’s.

“Ya know. Memories. Family. All that cliché and overrated bullshit.” Peter retorted as he leaned against his buggy, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles couldn’t help but follow the vein subtlly poking out and running across peter’s bicep.

And Stiles found himself laughing a bit because honestly he didn’t expect to hear such sarcasm coming from such an elegant seeming man. 

“Yeah. Sounds like a legitimate reason.” Stiles teased light as he threw the pasta sauce into his buggy and continued down the aisle. He wasn’t nearly as irritated when Peter followed him down the packed rows of edible goods and boxed cereals as when Derek had done the same thing only a few days ago.

“So I see you’re your in law enforcement like your dad.” Peter smiled as they went down the aisle together. He honestly didn’t need anything on this aisle. He had seen Stiles there a day ago when peter had first gotten back and went out to stock his apartment with some food other than cheap chinese takeout. He had noticed the fidgety deputy in the line waiting to check out. He hadn’t said anything before, but now, he couldn’t help himself.

He was rather surprised to find that the squirming little toddler that was Stiles had grown and bloomed into something that simple words could do no justice in describing. Peter should honestly feel ashamed of himself, flirting with a man that he had literally baby sat so many years ago.

Yet, Peter couldn’t bring himself to care. Stiles was obviously above legal age, mature and capable of deciding his own morals about the situation. If they ever chose to enter a situation. 

Peter really hoped they chose to enter a situation. In more metaphorical ways than one. 

Stile was attractive and Peter knew beauty when he saw it. And what kind of man would Peter be if he opted out of the opportunity to the delectable looking thing like the well known and well liked deputy?

“Yeah. It wasn’t my first choice, not that I don’t love it. Don’t get me wrong. I left for a while. Left all of Beacon Hills behind, kinda like you did. Went to Berkley.” Stiles spoke, sweeping a few boxes of angel hair noodles into his buggy. 

“Smart. An education is priceless now-a-days.” Peter commented, tapping his fingers gently on the handle of his shopping cart. “What did you major in?”

“I went in first as a Journalism Major, and then I switched to an English Studies Major. I pretty much have a useless degree.” Stiles joked, eyes sliding across the boxes of pasta noodles as if he was making sure that angel hair was the right decision. 

“Of course not. An education is an education. A degree is priceless no matter what art you chose to fine tune. And I am sure English is something you love to talk about. That is far better than being completely and utterly bored in a business class that you can’t stand. Or a mundane career as a retail clerk.” Peter stated, a bit shocked that Stiles thought so little about something so significant. Not everyone could make it through college, especially one like Berkley. 

“Yeah. I guess thats true. Not that it matters.anyway. Obviously I didn’t do much with that degree. I came back here. Went through the academy-”

“And probably one of the better deputies. Trust me. I’ve seen a fair share of men that your dad has went through and fired over the years when I was still here.” Peter snickered.

“I don’t think my dad if over firing his own son.’ Stiles shot back with a small smirk of his own. 

“I’ll give you that.” Peter laughed, the sound ringing through the aisles and it almost sounded like music. 

As they walk through the store, picking out miscellaneous things they one or the other needed, the two learned more about each other. Peter was back in Beacon Hills mostly to reconnect with himself and that there was a job opening that he was more than happy to take.

Even if he refused to tell Stiles what is was, all too happy to watch Stiles miserably guess at everything under the sun. 

Peter also told him about some of his family that he visited while he was away, never mentioning Derek’s mother and her husband. Stiles could understand why. From what he saw on the reports, the accident was not pretty at all.

Peter talked about the places that he saw and some of the things that he learned. He talked with such vigor and excitement that it was almost infectious. The way Peter’s eyes lit up on certain subjects almost made Stiles himself beam with excitement. 

For all purposes, Stiles really liked Peter. He was far more sophisticated than his younger relative and actually held real conversations. Peter was all about good fun and jest. he was a weird combination of subtleness and was coated with bold and blunt words that seemed to have no real meaning behind them and no real threat. It was cute and almost adorable the way Peter could easily fly over subjects such as sex and relationships and other things that made Stiles blush so fiercely yet they had little effect on Peter himself.

Had Derek tried to engage him in anything of the sort, Stiles would have become immediately defensive, but he found himself relaxing and laughing and enjoying his time with Peter. 

Time passed so fast as they shopped together. Stiles didn’t notice the looks he got from some of the other patrons. Nor did he notice how much time had passed until they were both sitting at the checkout line waiting for their turn to pay and leave.

Stiles felt a little disappointed that he couldn’t spend more time with Peter. It was hard to find a guy like him. Smart and sarcastic yet still such a gentleman. Stiles cursed is ability to become so attached to people he could never have. 

“Whats with the long face?” Peter asked as he helps Stiles pull things out of his shopping cart and put them onto the conveyor belt so the cashier could scan them.

Siles jumped a bit, not paying attention to his own facial or body language and kinda shocked that Peter had. Peter seemed to notice everything.

“I..no long face here.”

“I’ve known you for an hour or so and I can tell already that you’re such a bad liar.” Peter chuckled, placing the last of the items on the conveyor belt.

And as they waited, Stiles shifted from foot to foot, never really good with all the things and feelings and things. He either caught feelings for the wrong person or feelings too fast.

Not that he had feelings for Peter but he really wanted to keep on talking to Peter and get to know him better because Peter was so interesting and intellectual.

And he might have totally said that outloud by the way Peter was cocking his eyebrow upward.

“I want you to know-” And the way Peter said it so seriously had Stiles ready for rejection. “I’ve been around the block. at my age, I’m nothing like my nephew. I don’t think I could last through one night stands anymore. These bones would break.” Peter joked, lightening the mood extremely, yet also leaving a small hint for Stiles to take. Peter truly hoped that the boy didn’t see Derek in him. 

Not that there could be a mood in a second rate grocery store. Not necessarily romantic mood either.

“You’re totally not that old.”

“Old enough to mellow out, young one.” Peter winked.

“I would surely hope not.” Stiles smirked, before covering his mouth because damn it he really needed to manifest a brain to mouth filter. “Apparently old enough to use such outdated nicknames.” He attempted to cover up his embarrassment with a bit of sass. 

Turning to pay, Stiles swiped his debit card and pressed in his pin number before moving to the side so Peter could ring his things up as well. As Stiles gathered his things, he looked at Peter, gently biting his lip and not entirely sure what to say.

“So...about this pseudo-date thing?” Stiles tried, hoping that going out on a limb wouldn’t leave him falling out of the tree entirely.

“Saturday at seven sound good to you?”

“Yeah.” Stiles neary beamed and his spirits lifted and nearly soared. “Yeah. That sounds so great. “ he his nearly buzzing out of his skin. “I’ll give you my number when we get outside.” 

“Seven A.M” PEter smiled.

“Yeah. I heard. Seve-”

Stiles cocked his head to the side. “A.M? What the fuck are we doing at seven A.M?” Stiles asked.

“Fun things. Extremely fun things.” 

“I hope so. I don’t remember getting up that early even for a school day.” 

\----

It is only later that day that Peter actually gets around to seeing Derek. It is twilight, just before the sun disappears behind the dark horizon. He was bit nervous, but crushes the jitters the moment he steps out of his car.

The house has changed very little but Peter still felt the memories as they all crashed down on him. He could still remember his lovely sister as she sat in the kitchen, the windows nearly framing her lovely figure as she twirled around the kitchen.

He remembered how the yard was always full of activity during holidays and reunions. He doubts that Derek had invited anyone over for can kind of festivities. 

Derek was on the front porch before Peter could slip deeper into memory induced dazed. He didn’t look happy, but he didn’t look upset either. More like a neutral passiveness that Derek seemed to develop over the years.

“Long time, no see.” Peter smiled, raising his hand in a half have to his nephew. It had been an extremely long time and there was so much to catch up on, yet there was so much that still had yet to be said between the two men. Peter wouldn’t be surprised if there was resentment there.

“What do you want, Peter?” Derek asked, skipping all kinds of hospitality as he leaned against one of the support beams that made up the wrap around porch. Peter guessed right on the resentment part, funnily enough. 

“Yeah, missed you too.” Peter muttered out as he closed the distance between them, deciding that it would be best to stand on the bottom step of the stairs, giving Derek the illusion that he was in control just by the height difference alone.

That was the one thing about Derek that hurt the kid the most. The absolute need to be in control of a situation. Derek couldn’t handle it any other way. It was more than likely why he couldn’t hold a relationship. The simple thought of leaving himself vulnerable turned Derek into one big asshole. 

Derek sat in silence, offering Peter only a cocked eyebrow as any kind of communication. The older male just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Really? You’re not five.”

“What do you want?”

“I moved back into town. Finished moving my boxes today,thought I would come say hi?” Peter cocked his head to the side. “I expected a warmer welcome. Got a really warm welcome from the sheriff’s kid, if you even remember him at all.”

Derek switched eyebrows and a look that almost mirrored distain crossed threw his eyes. Peter was quick to pick up on it. “You met Stiles?” Derek gruffed out, his demeanor slightly breaking at the mention of the young brunette deputy.

“Got reacquainted.” Peter smirked, deliberating trying to get under Derek’s skin at that point. “Going out on a date this saturday.”

And the slight twitch of Derek’s upper lip did not go unnoticed. Peter rarely missed a thing, even as he aged. 

“Good for you. I didn’t realize cradle robbing was a thing for you now.” 

“Ohhh. Derek, Jealously looks bad on you.”

“What am I to be jealous off? A scrawny little whiny deputy who still acts like a kid? Or an old man who needs so desperately to get off that he’ll stick his dick into anything that is willing to lay down and take it from him?” Derek bit off.

“I’d be careful how you word your sentences, Derek. They might come back to haunt you.” Peter smiled, a genuine smile that lacked the malice that was dripping thickly from the words he spoke. 

“Go away, Peter. I couldn’t care less that you’re back in town. And I couldn’t care less than that if you’re boning Stiles. Get on out of here.” Derek barked out, narrowing his eyes. He knew his uncle’s game all too well.

Derek had picked up some of his own tricks from Peter himself and now the old man comes to his doorstep after being absent for years and expects a nice and happy welcome?

On top of the fact that Peter deliberately brought up Stiles with some kind of fucked up intention even if Derek couldn’t quite pinpoint it at the time being. 

“Of course. I just came to say hello to my darling Nephew.” Peter attempted to assure as he turned, slightly disappointed that he couldn’t even see what Derek had done with the place.

“By chance have you went by their graves recently?” Peter didn’t need to say more, but he felt as if he needed to leave Derek in a tizzy just so the younger man couldn’t think straight.

It was cruel on Peter’s part and normally he would feel bad for hitting below the belt. He didn’t enjoy causing pain to his only family, but sometimes Derek really needed to crash and burn just so he could see reality for a tiny bit of time. 

“Go!!” Derek yelled out, breaking his perfect and smooth facade of indifference. 

With a smug grin, Peter slipped into his car. He offered another wave from behind his windshield, which was returned with a one finger salute.


End file.
